Circuit Tank 1.0
OVERVIEW * Ok, I have a secret shame. I LOVE wrestling. Some of my favorite stuff out there, though, isn't what you see on the regular cable channels. After a trip to Mexico, my dad brought me a whole bunch of DVDs and even some old tapes featuring luchadors, the masked wrestlers. This stuff is AWESOME. It has twice the drama, some serious moves, and these guys are huge. My Spanish is pretty spotty, but there's not much of a plot to follow. In an alternate reality, Circuit Tank is one of these luchadors -- big, strong, and willing to settle things in the ring, the way it SHOULD be done. Circuit Tank is on the more crazy side of things, though, and would probably portray the loco luchador who wrestles because of his unbridled rage. There isn't a mat in our battles, or a ring, but Circuit Tank knows how to work the crowd and bring a piledriver like the best of them. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Who would have thought that the super stealthy, super fast Circuit Flyers would have a metamorphosis into a big brute of a Magnamod? While not the strongest of Magnamods, Circuit Tank has some pretty sweet abilities that can make your swarm a super tag-team extravaganza. Considering that Circuit Tank is pretty fast, he doesn't need that much help against other Magnamods, or even any other family; pop off enough Jumpshot attacks and he's at Hexite speed. He works best with other Magnamods (they love this guy), especially if you save up enough energy to use Big Power-up to gain that extra energy every turn. This is often the key to pulling off some of the more expensive abilities of both Circuit Tank (like Flamethrower) and some of the 2.0 and 3.0 Magnamod monsters. COUNTER TACTICS * Have a Beefy Nanovor Take Your Hits! You know how the big guys are always in front in battle? Well that's because they can take damage easier without going down! Start off with your Tank Walker 2.0, and Headbutt for two rounds to save up some energy. Tank Walker will suffer some damage, but it's got high health and heavy armor, so don't worry! Swap in your Mega Scorpion 2.0 and attack with Acid Sting to sizzle Circuit Tank. * Sap Some Speed! It's hard to win when Circuit Tank keeps going first! Attack for two rounds with Electropod 1.0's Electroshock. After Circuit Tank has had his circuits toasted a little, swap in your Doom Blade 2.0 and attack with Blunt Trauma. Circuit Tank's speed will be reduced, so swap in a speedier Hexite like Battle Kraken 2.0 to deliver the final attack. * Drain Its Energy! Start off with your Electropod 2.0 and attack with Electroshock for two rounds to save up some of your energy. Then, just when the opponent thinks he'll be able to use a really good attack, surprise him with your Gigastriker 2.0's Psi-strike. Circuit Tank 2.0 will take damage and lose energy! ORIGINS * It's hard to tell exactly when Circuit Tank's metamorphosis occurred back in the time of the Nanovor. It seems, however, they they served primarily as entertainers, much in the way of gladiators during the Roman Era or modern wrestlers put on the "circus" portion of "bread and circuses." (Note to the students: Pay attention in History class, please. Some teachers aren't as forgiving as I am.) Nanovor would travel great distances to watch Circuit Tanks team up with other "flashy" individuals in fights that were not so much about domination as they were entertainment for the masses. However, when conflict arose (which was frequent), Circuit Tanks formed the front lines for their Magnamod brethren. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod